Cryptic Infiltration THE BETTER VERSION!
by Rudy Clone
Summary: A WAAAAAY better version of Racingwolf's story "Cryptic Infiltration." Yes I have permission don't delete this story ok? Besides, this one is much better written and not DUMB like that other one. The story description is: Rudy goes around ChalkZone doing pointless plot stuff which ends up leading to him and Penny being closer to eachother...but can he CONFESS HIS LOVE FOR HER?
1. An Invitation

_A/N: OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE RACINGWOLF STARTED A DUMB __**SEQUEL**__ TO HER HORRIBLE STORY CRYPTIC INVESTIGATION! I can't say I'm SURPRISED, since she had Snap doing heroic stuff in her story so she's just an IDIOT! _

_I couldn't STAND it! It started off just as stupid as Cryptic Investigation and I can bet it'll get even stupider! It sounds like it has a PLOT! And no romance! How stupid! _

_So I decided to write a better version for people who enjoy QUALITY writing! _

_And just so you know, this is __**NOT**__ a sequel to my story Cryptic Investigation THE BETTER VERSION, since that story ended PERFECTLY, this is a new story unrelated to it, ok? Besides, sequels are DUMB and I bet Racingwolf's just gonna fail, hehe haha!_

**Cryptic Infiltration**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter One – ****An Invitation**

One day, Rudy and Penny were walking along the beach of ChalkZone. _Together_. Rudy blushed as he thought of holding Penny's hand, but he couldn't because she did not know he had a crush on her! Rudy was so sad that he almost cried. Well, he was going to cry, but before he could he noticed Penny's anger! "Penny!" he cried. "What's wrong?"

"We're walking on SAND!" Penny yelled. "I hate sand!"

Rudy gasped! He couldn't stand the sight of Penny being distressed. This time he did cry. "Don't worry!" he said after a few minutes, and then he drew something to make the sand go away.

It went away.

"Thanks Rudy!" Yelled Penny, and she blushed because she secretly has a crush on Rudy.

They continued to walk and suddenly Penny tripped over a rock that was lying on the ground. "What is that doing there?" Rudy shouted, angry that the rock would dare to trip Penny.

Then Snap appeared and Rudy and Penny groaned. They liked it better when they were alone because Snap was just going to mess everything about this good day up! (We all know what an awful person he is!)

Snap walked up to them slightly. It was just slightly because his arm was broken and his leg was broken because a month ago Penny beat him up for implying that she was stupid. In reality his punishment should have been a bit more harsh (of course it could hehe). Snap could use a good lesson in manners, then again, it would do no good, for everyone knew that Snap was hopeless to reason with. But Rudy knew he was a better person than Snap so he had stopped Penny from breaking his other arm and leg. (ARGH! I hate Snap and he's so annoying! Feh!)

"Can you draw me a house?" asked Snap. "My old one died. Now I have to live on the ground."

"SNAP!" Penny yelled, and she gave Snap a look that meant she was going to KILL HIM! "Why did you come here? I bet you put that rock there! You're such a jerk! And also, houses can't die so that means your also dumb!"

Rudy laughed because Snap was dumb, but he did it in his mind so he wasn't rude. But he smiled. Penny was so dreamy when she yelled at Snap…even though he was sick of trying to monitor them because they always argued. He sighed as he slightly looked at Snap. "Snap, I'm not drawing you a house!" he cried. "You made fun of me yesterday!"

Snap didn't care because he is a jerk. "Well, I want some ice cream. There's a food shortage you know."

"Oh come on, we've been through this!" Rudy sighed. "Besides, my life is worse than yours so I don't care." He wasn't rude because of this because Snap deserved it. Rudy had _REAL PROBLEMS_ and Snap was so selfish that he cared about his own when Rudy's suffering was so much greater. Snap would never understand the true extent of suffering like Rudy did…of knowing he loved someone and not being able to tell them. It was a heavy burden for a ten year old.

Penny decided that the world was focusing too much and Snap and his issues so she turned to Rudy. "Rudy, do you have the invitation you got?"

"Yeah!" said Rudy, and he took out a piece of paper that he got from a woe is messenger bird. "Let's read it!" he said, and they all looked at the paper.

The letter said "Hey guys come to my palace I've got lots of cool stuff and oh yeah I'm gonna help Rudy with his dilemma ok?"

"What dilemma is that Rudy?" said Penny.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Rudy cried, and then he collapsed to the ground and rolled around to distract himself from his emotions. He knew the person who sent this, King Archie, said that he could tell Rudy how to confess his love. He only hoped he could do it!

"I know what it is!" said Snap.

"Snap you can't tell!" Rudy yelled. Rudy had come to Snap every day after school for a whole several months asking him for help on his problem about not being able to tell Penny about his love for her. Of course, Snap had been useless. He frowned. What right did Snap have, poking into his personal matters like that? It was none of his business. "Gosh, Snap, you're so nosy!" he yelled, and Snap was too stupid to get it.

"By the way, Snap, WE ARE NOT ON GOOD TERMS!" Rudy added for good measure.

Snap looked at Rudy with large eyes, then he started to cry. Rudy and Penny stared. It was highly unusual for Snap to show emotions. They looked at each other confusedly slightly unsure.

Then Penny slapped him and he reverted back to Normal Snap Mode.

"Wow, Penny!" said Snap, "You're crazy!" Then he laughed at her.

"SNAP!" Rudy scolded, and he was about to punish him before he remembered that the story needed to focus on the invitation. He looked back at the paper in his hands. "Well, let's go tomorrow!" he said, then he blushed at Penny so hardly and plonked his face into the ground so she wouldn't see it.

**fff**

Tomorrow, Rudy and Penny and, sigh…Snap…were on an airplane! Rudy looked at the outside through the window that was the window of the airplane. He looked at the beautiful landscapes beneath them and scoffed. They weren't as beautiful as _Penny_. He sighed as he imagined making out with her. Then he cried because he didn't know if it would ever be a reality.

An airplane waiter person came up to him. "Why are you crying little boy?" he asked.

"I'M NOT LITTLE I'M MATURE!" Rudy yelled. "I'm ten years old so I'm practically a grown up!" He scowled as he remembered Mrs. Sanchez saying he couldn't date Penny (everyone but Penny knows about Rudy's crush it's cliché but that's how it goes you know?). She couldn't tell him what to do! He was old enough to have a soul mate so he was old enough to date too!

"I'm sorry," apologized the waiter guy. Then he leaned in close and whispered, "I know you can confess your love to Penny. I just know." Rudy smiled. Then the waiter guy left the story and was forgotten about.

Suddenly Snap stood in front of his window. "SNAP WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rudy yelled.

"I want to see out the window!" Snap said selfishly. Penny punched Snap and he fell down. Rudy could see out the window again!

"Thanks Penny!" he blushed.

Snap got up and did something angry. He was about to hit Penny back and Rudy gasped. "SNAP! FIGHTING IS WRONG!" Rudy yelled.

The airplane guys threatened to eject Snap if he misbehaved again so he had to sit down.

Soon the airplane landed. Everyone cheered as Rudy and Penny got off the plane. Then they all recoiled in horror when Snap got off it.

Rudy looked around and frowned. "We need to find the palace," he said.

Then a Zoner came up. "RUDY! It's really you!" He shook Rudy's hand as he looked into his eyes. "I know all about your dilemma." He said. "I wish you all the best…" Then he said in a whisper, "You and Penny…were meant to be together."

Rudy nodded. "Yes we are," he said with reverence.

"Well come this way to the palace!" said the same guy who said that stuff to Rudy two paragraphs ago.

"This city stinks!" Snap said rudely. "I bet only idiots live here ahahahahaha!" He said it really loudly so everyone in the whole city knew what a jerk he was.

"SNAP!" Rudy yelled, but they had to get going. He scolded Snap and then they were off. Snap was too incompetent to walk quickly or normally with a broken leg so Rudy had to drag him. He remembered the time he had to drag Penny running away from Brainchild Armageddon Form and blushed. Then he looked at Snap and scowled. Why he had ever drawn Snap was a mystery.

They got to a cool looking carriage with hearts on it (Rudy blushed) and Rudy and Penny got to ride on it all the way to the palace! Snap didn't get to ride because the palace guys said that heartless jerks weren't allowed to ride, so he had to walk behind it. He complained about it the whole way like a rude idiot.

They got to the palace and Snap was still really far behind so one of the palace workers had to go back and get him. Snap complained about the inconvenience and wasn't even grateful! Penny lectured him on etiquette.

They started to walk through the palace gardens. Rudy was too busy staring at Penny to see most of it, but then something caught his eye! It was a giant stone arch shaped like a heart. He sighed dreamily as he imagined him and Penny getting married under it. It also reminded him of the books in the cave with all the books in it (oh wait Cryptic Investigation THE BETTER VERSION isn't related to this oops hehe haha).

They got into the palace and Snap leaned against the door in tiredness. He rudely got it dirty and just called the guards stupid when they told him he was making the door dirty. Rudy and Penny made sure to scold and lecture him.

"What a rude drawing!" said a guard.

"I know! He is the rudest Zoner ever!" said another guard.

"He doesn't deserve Rudy and Penny's friendship!" a third guard said.

Everyone agreed.

Then all the guards smiled at Rudy and Penny as they imagined what a cute couple they would be.

Suddenly the door slammed open and something white and fuzzy and dressed in king clothes rolled to their feet. "Hi!" it said, and Rudy realized it was a tiger.

"Why did you _roll _in here?" Snap asked arrogantly.

"Well, you see," said the tiger, "I am very woed about something. I've lost the strength to walk."

"That's soooo sad!" said Penny. "Don't mind Snap, he's just an insensitive jerk."

"I see," said the tiger.

"Are you king Archie?" Rudy asked.

"Yep!" he said.

"That's great!" said Rudy. He was longing to discover how to confess his love to Penny.

"Come on! Let's go see my castle!" said Archie. "There's gonna be a feast too so look forward to that!"

"YES!" Snap cheered, because all he really cared about with this whole trip was food. Of COURSE.

"Only if you behave!" Rudy warned, tapping his foot and shaking his finger at Snap.

So they were off! Archie rolled off into the hallway and the others followed him. They walked through a bunch of random places (Rudy had to keep monitoring Penny and Snap because otherwise they would constantly argue and declare WAR on each other) as Archie rolled along, not seeming to have any trouble getting up stairs. _Snap_, on the other hand, was so terribly incompetent that getting up the stairs with his crutch was hard for him.

"Hey, guys!" Snap sneered rudely as he struggled up the steps. "Can ya wait up?"

"SNAP!" Rudy scolded. "The _rest of us_ think this pace is just fine! The world doesn't revolve around _you_! It's about time you learned you can't always get what you want!"

But Snap was too much of a jerk to get it so he just complained more. He kept saying stupid things like, "I'm hungry! I haven't eaten in a long time because of the food shortage can we get to the feast now? I'm tired of walking! You guys are walking too fast! Your pace is stupid! (That one was really rude.) My leg hurts! Penny just punched me again and gave me a black eye! Wah wah wah!" Snap's pointless whining was getting on Rudy's last NERVE!

"OH MY GOODNESS SNAP STAY BEHIND IF YOU WANT TO BE A JERK!" Rudy yelled. His yelling was justified because Snap made him really angry. It was Snap's fault.

"NO I JUST WANT TO FOLLOW YOU AND MAKE YOU DRAW ME STUFF!" Snap yelled meanly at Rudy.

"Well let's go really fast then!" Penny suggested. "Then he can't keep up."

Rudy beamed at Penny. She was _soooo_ smart. "That's a wonderful idea!" he said. He just wanted to kiss her!

They went on and Snap couldn't keep up. He was forced to stay in only the company of his rude, arrogant self.

They rushed through the palace as Archie rolled ahead of them, glad that Snap was gone. Rudy suddenly notice the tiger stopped up ahead, and this time it wasn't because he rolled into a wall. He rolled over so his head was facing up so he could look at Rudy. "Rudy…it's time!" he said.

"Ok!" said Rudy. He turned to Penny. "We…we need to talk alone…I'm sorry…being parted from you is more painful than anything I've known…but it must be done."

"I…understand Rudy," said Penny. Even being parted from Rudy for five minutes was the worst pain in the world. Even as she walked off and Rudy followed Archie, both of them felt as if they had left a part of them behind.

Archie turned to Rudy. "Rudy…." He said, and Rudy gapsed. Was this the moment he would learn how to confess his love? Then Archie said. "I summoned you because I actually…need your help to confess MY love!"

Rudy gasped as he felt his whole worried shatter to pieces. "WHAT?" he cried. "You…you…lied to me?"

"Yep!" said the king.

Suddenly Snap appeared as he glitched there through the sheer power of rudeness. "Does that mean there's no feast?" he asked.

"Nope!" said the king.

"HOW COULD YOU LIE ABOUT THAT?" Snap yelled. There was no feast! Snap felt betrayed but his feelings of being betrayed didn't matter like Rudy's did.

"DON'T BE RUDE!" Rudy yelled. Then he ran out of the palace crying. Penny saw him cry and ran out of the palace crying because Rudy was sad. Snap ran out of the palace crying but he was really slow because of his stupid leg.

Rudy and Penny ran and ran until they came to a train yard. Rudy slammed into a wooden box and got a splinter in his thumb! He cried and cried as he BLED ALL OVER THE FLOOR STAINING IT PERMANTENTLY DARKLY WITH THE RED LIQUID KNOWN AS…

_**BLOOD….**_

But then the blood washed the splinter away and he was better! But Penny kissed it just to make sure and Rudy thought he was going to faint from happiness! But then…he remembered he had no way to figure out how to confess his love so he cried. Penny was so sad…she wished she could help him!

Meanwhile, stupid Snap was wandering around the city. He saw a random place and a bunch of people watching TV. He had the malicious idea to make up a story and make Rudy and Penny worry for NOTHING!

Snap laughed with rude obnoxiousness as he ran back to Rudy and Penny. He couldn't believe how clever he was.

**fff**

Meanwhile, in some random place, a big fat dumb bear was sitting at a table. She had a bunch of flowers everywhere that were sent from her secret admirer. She blushed as she looked at them even though she didn't deserve them because she was a jerk like SNAP! (Ugh, I feel sick every time I MENTION Snap! Snap…)

She looked at the flowers and she knew who her secret admirer was, because someone who is an arrogant jerk (hint hint! _SNAP_) told her before the admirer was ready.

It was King Archie.

"SERILDA!" a voice yelled as a Zoner slammed into her door and broke through it and landed on the floor. "Something's wrong in the-"

"I DON'T CARE!" she yelled. "I'm trying to sort out this secret admirer thing! Archie is NOT my soul mate! I need to find out who IS!"

"Oh, ok," said the guy who came in, knowing that was much more important.

Serilda growled as she thought of how horrible her life was without being able to find her true soul mate. It was these type of REAL PROBLEMS that nasty arrogant jerks like Snap were too self-centered to understand. Serilda sobbed slightly into her flowers.

Then she got a phone call. She picked up the phone.

"Hey there…." a voice said seductively.

"ARCHIE IS THAT YOU AGAIN?" she yelled, but then she realized it wasn't. It was a NEW stalker! She gasped. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I don't know because Racingwolf hasn't revealed it yet!" he replied.

"Well I know you're not my soul mate!" said Serilda. "You smell like idiot!"

The guy on the phone cried.

_A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! It's SOOOOOO much more better than Racingwolf's version! And wow, I just HATE Snap! It pains me to write about him ugh I hate him I hate him I hate him! But…it's worth it to write RudyxPenny. That will make EVERYTHING better! Hehe blush haha!_


	2. Trail of Signs

_A/N: OH MY GOSH RACINGWOLF INVENTED THE DUMBEST CHARACTER EVER! There was this stupid idiot named Alyssa in this chapter of her story, and she was…CONCERNED…for SNAP! Who would be concerned about Snap? His suffering is GOOD because he's a JERK! I hate him! But, luckily I'm smarter than Racingwolf so I'm making Alyssa into a MUCH BETTER character!_

**Cryptic Infiltration**

**The BETTER VERSION**

**By Rudy Clone**

**Chapter Two – ****Trail of Signs**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rudy yelled.

"OH NO!" Penny yelled!

"BICLOOP IS IN TROUBLE!" Rudy yelled. He yelled it because that is what Snap told him after he went back to them with his evil plan. Snap laughed behind the others' backs because he knew it was all fake. But Rudy didn't know and he was worried for Bicloop because Bicloop was so wise that he probably could tell Rudy how to confess his love…but he couldn't do that if he was dead! "Bicloop better be alive!" Rudy said.

"I bet he's not!" Snap said just to worry them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" said Rudy and Penny.

They ran and ran into the Chalk Mine. As they burst through the entrance (staining the floor with that gray substance known as rock pieces) they saw Bicloop sitting in the center of the mine nibbling on the ceiling. "WHAT?" Rudy yelled, and they heard the distant sound of car alarms. "Snap told me you were dying!"

"Huh?" said Bicloop. "Oh, he lied. Because he's a jerk."

Penny slapped Snap.

"SNAP!" Rudy yelled, so enraged that he shuddered as if someone had ripped off his towel. "GO. TO. YOUR. ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" He screamed the last word and pointed out of the chalk mine. "Go to your room right now, young man!" he scolded.

"HOW? I DON'T HAVE A HOUSE ANYMORE!" Snap yelled arrogantly.

"THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!" yelled Rudy.

"You're just too incompetent to go to your room, Snap," said Penny.

"My non-existent room?" Snap sneered rudely.

"If you just TRIED harder, you could go to your room," said Penny, "but you won't because your lazy!"

"I am not!" Snap yelled.

He and Penny started to argue. They were always at each other's throats. They were about to officially declare war on each other when Rudy yelled, "ALL RIGHT SNAP I'VE HAD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!"

"Want me to break his other arm?" Penny yelled to Rudy as she cracked her knuckles.

"YE-" Rudy started.

"HEY GUYS WANNA SEE SOMETHING COOL?" Bicloop asked, looming over them like a wailord coming out of the sea.

"Uh…sure?" said the three kids.

"Come this way!" Bicloop said cheerfully. They followed, but Snap's injured leg made him slow so he couldn't keep up and Rudy and Penny were relieved they wouldn't have to deal with him for a while. They followed Biclops and he led them to a messy room. "This…" said Bicloop, "is my room!" He smiled.

"Wow," said Penny, "your room is messy! It reminds me of the house of my old friend I knew for one day…" She trailed off, sadness oppressing her face at the memory. "I had a real, NORMAL friend, who was a _girl_, and…who never thought mayonnaise was funny, but…I guess I lost that." She lowered her head glumly.

"That's nice," said Bicloop, and he patted her head, but he accidentally shoved her into the ground so far that just her head was sticking out.

"PENNY!" Rudy yelled in alarm. His heart beat frantically…he was terrified that she had been hurt because…he…he _loved_ her. Because of that, he was concerned about her well being.

"It's ok, Rudy. I'm fine!" said Penny.

"Ok!" said Rudy.

Then Snap caught up…finally! (Geez, he's SOOOOOO incompetent in Racingwolf's story (and in general). Can't even walk normally with an injured leg. WOW. I mean, it's not like he has a STICK WOUND or anything. He should stop complaining. Some people have REAL PROBLEMS!) "Oh great!" Rudy and Penny groaned.

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" Snap yelled rudely.

"NO WE ARE NOT ON GOOD TERMS!" Rudy yelled not-rudely.

"I have ice cream!" Bicloop stated.

"You do?" asked Snap.

"Yep!" he said, and left for a while. Then he returned with a jar of pickles.

"That's not ice cream!" Snap stated obnoxiously.

"SNAP DON'T BE RUDE!" Rudy scolded, and from where she was in the ground, Penny lectured him on etiquette. "We'd love some of your ice cream Bicloop!" said Rudy.

So Bicloop gave them the "ice cream" which was really pickles. Rudy ate it and didn't complain even though it tasted like chalk. But Snap just whined that it wasn't ice cream. Penny couldn't eat because she was in the ground so Bicloop had to feed the pickles to her through a funnel.

"Also, look at this!" said Bicloop cheerfully, and he showed Rudy…a piece of Hate Chalk Armageddon Form! It was disguised as love chalk so it looked like a pink heart.

"BICLOOP!" Rudy yelled, jumping up on a chair in fright (he had to jump really high because it was Bicloop's chair). "That's the Armageddon Form of hate chalk! Me and Penny saw it when we were in the chalk mine stopping Vinnie and Terry and that dumb iiiiiddddddiiiiooooooottttt named Bob!"

"Oh, right," said Bicloop, and he ate it.

Rudy looked at Penny and sighed dreamily. His heart fluttered when he saw her. She was beautiful even when she was stuck in the ground with a funnel in her mouth. He sighed wistfully, imagining the day when they could be together…in love… Then he remembered that Penny might not love him back, and he broke out into sobs, collapsing to the floor and rolling over and over as he soaked it with his tears.

Snap just looked at him and scoffed. "How pathetic," he sneered at Rudy's expense.

"Snap, that is very rude of you!" said Bicloop. "Of course I expected no less. I don't even know why I let you in the Chalk Mine!" He shoved Snap in the ground, but all the way, so not even his head was sticking out.

"Bicloop," said Penny after she spat out the funnel. "What's wrong with Rudy?"

"Alas, I cannot tell you," said Bicloop, and tears formed in his eyes. "Only Rudy can. But it is a very deep secret." He looked to Rudy. "Maybe King Mumbo Jumbo can help you. I don't know how, but maybe he can." He sat down and began eating his furniture.

"Bicloop, do you really think that'll work?" Rudy asked with sadness.

"Yep," said Bicloop, and he swallowed his table.

"Ok…" said Rudy. He was trying to be brave. For PENNY. Speaking of Penny, he realized she was still in the ground so he pulled her out.

"Thanks, Rudy!" said Penny, and Rudy blushed so hardly as she said his name. Then he un-blushed because she might have seen it.

He resisted the urge to hold her hand as they walked toward the chalk mine entrance. Rudy desperately wanted to confess, but he knew he was not ready yet. Snap had kept telling him to JUST TELL HER ALREADY, but Snap's advice couldn't be good. This was SNAP we were talking about.

Suddenly Snap burrowed underneath him and poked his head out of the ground a few feet from where they were. But it was actually a badger doing the burrowing because Snap was too incompetent to do it himself. The badger pushed Snap out of the ground and shouted at him for being rude. Rudy and Penny scolded Snap for being rude to the badger.

"Rudy, I'm tired," said Penny. Rudy looked at her and gasped! She looked ready to pass out!

"Penny, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I just don't think I can walk anymore," she said. "It's just too difficult for me."

"Don't worry Penny!" Rudy yelled, and he carried her back to the portal. Their adventure would have to wait until tomorrow. Penny couldn't do it when she was so weak!

Snap just complained about the delay. He and Rudy were not on good terms after that.

**fff**

The next day they were riding on a jeep through the jungle. They had to duck low to avoid being stick wounded by the branches as they followed a trail. Rudy's eyes narrowed in determination. He WOULD find someone to help him confess his love to Penny, or die trying! They almost did die trying. While trying to find King Mumbo Jumbo, Rudy almost drove over a cliff three times! But it was Snap's fault because he distracted him.

Suddenly they were driving and they nearly hit a dog! Rudy blinked and realized that it was the three headed sparkledog that ate Dooth and THAT FRENCH BOB LOVED HEHE HAHA! But it didn't have anything to do with Penny so Rudy wasn't interested. He drove past the dog and nearly hit a cop!

"Have you seen this guy?" said the cop and he showed Rudy a picture of a dumb robot.

"How is that important to the plot?" Rudy scoffed, pushing the paper away. "I've got better things to do!" he thought of Penny and blushed.

"And your drawing is horrible!" Snap said, pointing at the robot picture. The cop cried.

"SNAP STOP BEING RUDE!" Rudy yelled, and he drove off into the jungle because he was so mad. But he couldn't get away from Snap because Snap was still in the car.

Suddenly they burst into a clearing filled with a bunch of stuff. In the middle of it was King Mumbo Jumbo. He was playing tic tac toe on his shell, then he looked up and saw Rudy. "Rudy!" he cried happily, but then he frowned because Rudy hadn't stopped the car and it ran him over.

"Oops! Sorry!" said Rudy.

"Haha it's ok!" said Mumbo Jumbo. He burrowed out from underneath the car and then smiled at Rudy. "Rudy, I need your help," he said seriously.

"What?" Rudy cried, and his car's alarm went off. "But…I need your help! And my problem is more important!"

"I know," said King Mumbo Jumbo, knowing that Rudy's confession to Penny was the most important thing in the universe. It was, in fact, what the universe revolved around. "But I'm a little selfish. So, I wanted to ask you if you could possibly…help me confess my love to my soul mate? She's-"

"NO!" Rudy yelled, and he turned the car away from there and drove off in the jungle. He couldn't believe how selfish that dumb turtle was. It reminded him of Snap, but not that bad. When he was far enough away Rudy stopped the car and cried. He cried so much that it dissolved the car. Snap just COMPLAINED about it. "I'll never accomplish what I want!" Rudy yelled to the skies.

"Don't be sad, Rudy," said Penny. Then she wanted to cheer him up. "Let's go to the parp!"

Rudy suddenly smiled because Penny had said it. But he was still crying because he didn't know how to confess his love. "O….k….ok," he said between his tears.

They went to the park.

It was a park where you go hiking and stuff. Because there were a bunch of mountains. Anyway, Rudy and Penny walked up to it followed by Snap because he was too selfish to leave the future lovebirds alone. They walked up to a booth where a toucan was. His eyes widened as he saw them.

"You're…Rudy!" he said, then lowered his voice and whispered, "you and Penny were meant for each other! I wish you good luck on your quest!" Every Zoner who heard the whisper nodded, hoping that Rudy would be able to confess his love. Luckily, Penny didn't hear.

They went in the park and Rudy asked some park worker guys about how to confess his love. They didn't know so they were horrible people.

Then Penny said that she wanted to read, so they should go look at a book stand. Rudy was worried that she might have heard his secret, but she didn't because she had been too busy thinking of math tests. He looked at her forlornly as she walked to the book stand and cried a little slightly. He just hated having to keep this secret, but he couldn't bear to tell her yet!

He walked up to the book stand. The person at the stand (whose name was Alyssa) looked at him and gasped. "Oh you poor thing!" she cried. "I know just what it's like to not be able to confess my love!" Luckily Penny didn't hear because she was reading a book. Alyssa sighed. "I know my circumstance is not as horrible as yours of course…" Her eyes brimmed with tears for Rudy's great suffering, and she was so woed that she needed a moment before carrying on. "But…I too have a secret crush." She wiped away a tear and took out a picture of King Mumbo Jumbo. "One day…one day I will confess." Then she realized she was focusing too much on her own trivial problems when Rudy was in far greater need. "Oh, I wish I could help you!" she shouted, and then looked at Rudy with pity. Rudy looked at himself with pity too.

Then Snap came up. Alyssa's gaze hardened as she saw him. She bared her teeth menacingly but it wasn't very menacing because they weren't sharp (she wasn't a vampire like Jacko).

Snap looked up at her. He expected pity. Because Snap, for some dumb reason, thinks his stupid problems like broken bones are important, even though Rudy has a MUCH WORSE problem. (Gosh, Snap, get some perspective on life! And Snap is also a jerk, and I hate him so he doesn't deserve anything.) Alyssa stood up and walked over to Snap, who expected to be given ice cream or something stupid like that.

Instead, she punched him. "How DARE you!?" she yelled, and everyone in the park heard and glared at Snap too. "How DARE you not approve of Rudy's beautiful crush on Penny!"

Rudy blushed as she said this, and looked at Penny, who was too busy reading the book to hear. He then looked at Snap and glared.

"They are SOUL MATES!" Alyssa yelled, her eyes widening as she started to foam at the mouth in anger. "And you're just a…a _friend_!" She spat the word in disgust. "I bet you're so selfish and greedy you actually think Rudy should _still_ consider you important after he starts having feelings for Penny? Do you not realize he has a _love interest?_" She shook with rage. "You sicken me!" she yelled.

Snap just yawned and asked for ice cream because he was too stupid to get it. Everyone threw him looks of disgust and then looked at Rudy sympathetically. "Rudy, draw me some ice cream!" he demanded. (AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Guys, I'm writing this story and there's a dumb CAT bothering me! Go away you stupid cat! See, this cat started following me and I called him SNAP because he was so annoying and now he's interrupting my story like a JERK! Ugh, the cat just rubbed his head on my leg and purred. Stupid selfish cat! I don't care about you because you're not Penny! Now it jumped on my lap! GO AWAY SNAP I'M TRYING TO TIMES WITH PENNY IN MY WRITING! … Ok, I made stupid Snap go away. Man, I HATE that cat! Not as much as I hate the real Snap, but still!)

Anyway, Snap was asking for ice cream. Rudy's scowl hardened and Alyssa got so angry that she beat Snap up. Then she comforted Rudy and told him she believed in him. Rudy cried a few tears of joy. He was glad that there were still good people in the world.

Alyssa looked at Rudy again. "I know!" she said, "I'll help you! I'll drive to my house and get you all sorts of cards and chocolates and love poems! Just wait here, I'll go get them for you!" She ran to get her car keys.

"Wait!" yelled Rudy. "That won't work! It'll be made of CHALK!"

"But I HAVE to help you!" Alyssa wailed. She couldn't bear the thought of not assisting Rudy in confessing his love. It was as if her entire life boiled down to this. This…this was the most important thing she would ever do. She knew it, everyone around her knew it, and Rudy knew it. Plus she would never live with herself if she wasn't able to help him. This was the only way she could add some meaning to her dull, meaningless life. This actually _mattered_! And besides, how could she live not knowing if he and Penny got together? She_ had_ to know what would happen! It was of great importance.

Then Alyssa got a lightbulb (that's my metaphor for idea, see I'm smart hehe!). "I know!" she said. "I'll come with you on your quest! I will stand by your side faithfully until you are able to confess your love." She looked at him with seriousness. I think…very serious. "From now on I am your humble servant. I will do whatever it takes to help you overcome this tremendous task."

Rudy thought about it.

"Nah," he said, "you're not important enough to the plot to take focus away from me and Penny. Besides, you're made of CHALK."

Alyssa was so woed that she faded out of the story for a while.

Rudy was so woed about the thought of having to confess to Penny and how terrifying that was, that he spent the next hour or so sobbing on the ground. His tears dissolved the CHALK ground into a crater. At one point he saw a random Zoner crying because he dropped his ice cream and but luckily the other Zoners scolded that guy and told him he couldn't be sad because Rudy's problem was worse.

Penny finished her book, noticing Rudy in the crater. "Oh no Rudy, what is it?" She yelled in a woed voice. But he refused to tell her, and she was so woed that she couldn't help him that she cried her own crater.

Then Snap mentioned he had to go to the bathroom. As much as Penny HATED Snap, she was also a good person, unlike him, and she knew the dangers of going to the bathroom alone. Collapsed lungs were a common side effect. She shuddered as if someone had ripped off her towel. "Well don't go alone you idiot…" she muttered outside of her mind and started to lead Snap in a random direction, hoping to find a bathroom.

They ended up going to the edge of the park. By the time they got there, Penny and Snap were ready to declare WAR! And without Rudy there to monitor them, they were just about to do it, when…

They saw an electric fence. It sparkled with oodles of light and Penny was entranced. She forgot about everything and just basked in its beauty. She loved oodles of light.

Then some big stupid robot cat thing came up.

"Hi!" it said. But it said it rudely.

"Go away," said Penny, still staring at the oodles of light with a vacant look.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE OODLES OF LIGHT!" the robot shouted, waving his arms. "IT IS ONLY MINE TO BEHOLD!"

Penny's eyes widened, and she realized that this robot was a reverse ksuyan. It LOVED light! But Penny was nice so she closed her eyes.

Snap, however, glanced at it.

"OH THAT IS IT!" the reverse ksuyan cried, and he grabbed both of them and shoved them in the ground and then fed them French toast through a funnel. Penny cried because it tasted like chalk.

**fff**

Serilda picked up her phone. This time, it was a text message with a picture. The text said

;)

and the picture was of the rude guy who called her earlier giving her a Jacko wink. Serilda flew into a rage! It was like flying into a wall except not like that.

Serilda called that dude and yelled, "OH MY GOSH STOP SENDING ME MESSAGES YOU FRENCH BOB STALKER!" Then she hung up before he could reply because she didn't want to hear his stupid!

Then somebody knocked on her door. It was a squirrel. "Oh hi Funky!" she said.

"Serilda…I have important news," said Funky.

"What?" said Serilda.

"Rudy…might be getting the courage to confess his love to Penny!" Funky blurted out.

"WHAT?" Serilda began, and almost set off a car alarm but didn't because that was Rudy's thing. "We can't let this happen! We have to do something evil!"

"I know!" said Funky. "I can lead them somewhere bad! Then something bad will happen to Penny and it will ruin Rudy's life!"

"Brilliant!" Serilda yelled, and the two of them had a giggle fit.

Then Funky had to go to Specs Funky Specs because he had paying customers.

**fff**

Meanwhile, Penny and Snap finally dug their way out of the ground and found a bathroom. Penny was so annoyed she had to prevent Snap from getting a collapsed lung, because he deserved one, but she reminded herself that he was a good person and wouldn't sink to his level. She remembered when _she_ had gotten a collapsed lung from going to the bathroom alone. Snap hadn't even tried to help her. He was such a jerk. She wondered for the millionth time why Rudy had even drawn him. It would be much better without him around. (Ugh, I know right?)

Anyway, they walked and walked until they found Rudy. They found him because Rudy was still in the crater he had cried earlier, and it was easy to see because it was a big hole in the ground and it was out in the open. Penny and Snap saw it because it was easily visible. They walked over to it because they saw it. They found Rudy. Ok, situation explained.

"Rudy, let's go!" cried Snap. "I'm hungry!"

"OH MY GOSH SNAP SHUT UP!" Penny yelled, and Toof Penny'd him into unconsciousness.

"Thank you, Penny," said Rudy, and he cheered up slightly.

"Hi," said Funky.

"Oh hi," said Rudy. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to do something evil-I…I mean…show you something cool," said Funky.

"Ok," said Rudy and Penny.

Funky looked at the unconscious Snap. "Wow, that guy is such a jerk," he said. Even Snap's unconsciousness was rude. Rudy and Penny nodded in agreement. "Anyway," said the squirrel, "Let's go!"

"Ok!" said Rudy and Penny. Rudy hoped that whatever it was would help him confess his love.

As Funky walked away with them (Snap woke up, ok? _Unfortunately…_), he saw that Alyssa had glitched back into the story. His eyes glazed over. Someday, he would confess his love to her…

But that wasn't important as Rudy and Penny's love of course, and Rudy knew that he would have to be brave. Confessing his love…would be the hardest thing he would ever do…

_A/N: I hope you liked it guys! Sorry for all the parts with SNAP! I know he's awful but I tried to include a lot of RudyxPenny in this story hehe! So I hope it was worth all that dumb SNAP stuff you had to read! I'll write the next one soon so byyeeee!_


End file.
